


A New Day

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [39]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, nudity but other than that perfectly innocent, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes necessity means sharing showers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennyhorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhorror/gifts).



Early morning showers were something that you enjoyed, the warm water running over your bare skin, the ability to wipe away the dirt and the sweat and the grime, the smell of fruity shampoo winding its way in your hair, and the ability to lose yourself in the warmth and the feeling. Showers were something that you’d always loved growing up. They were a ritual of sorts, a way to start a new day. A way to let go of the day before and whatever laid within it. 

“Doll?” You were brought out of your thoughts by the door opening, it’s hinges creaking, not that you could see nor needed to around the shower curtain when there was only one other person living with you. Bucky entering the bathroom while you showered wasn’t something unusual, he typically brushed his teeth while you showered or trimmed the growing scruff around his face. And then after you were done he’d take your place and shower. 

“Yeah?”

“You mind if I join? I really need to shower, but i’ve got to go in like 30 minutes” Steve had obviously called...something had happened and now he was being called away last minute, but much like you Bucky liked having morning showers. It was a compulsion, a habit neither of you could break. 

“Uh...” You had never shared a shower with Bucky, but then he’d seen everything before hadn’t he? And...and he simply wanted to shower, you thought about it for a few moments longer, “Sure...” You didn’t sound so sure, but you knew Bucky, you loved Bucky, what difference was a simple shower together going to make. Oddly it felt like you were more exposed like this then you had ever been. 

You ignored, or did your best to, the sound of his clothes hitting the floor and the curtain being pulled aside, instead focusing on running soap across your body and washing away the grime.

That was until familiar arms wrapped around you and took the soap from your hands and lips pressed against your temple. The nerves subsided, the feeling of his hands helping you wash, running down your soft stomach and the rolls at your side, over your large arms and down you thick thighs and wide hips, it wasn’t sexual, but rather comforting. He took care of you, helping you to wash your hair, before you turned and did the same to him.

Running soap over scars and bruises, thick muscle knotted together after years of toil and fighting, over thick thighs that braced against you at night, and arms that lifted you and carried you and caressed you. Running over muscle that had enclosed around you, made you safe, kept you safe, that you’d gripped at and held. You never realise how familiar his body was to you until that moment, you knew each story behind each scar (or as many stories as he himself knew), you knew the feeling of his skin and the texture of his hair. You knew his body better than your own and he knew yours likewise. 

“We should get dressed...you have to leave soon...” You kissed his cheek, as the two of you stood there under the spray of the shower. The warm water making you melt together like clay models. 

“I know...” He didn’t want to though, he wanted to stay there, hold your soft body against his and simply be there with you. To feel that you were there and he was there and there was nothing but the two of you together. Wet skin and quiet breaths.

You took the role of responsibility, pulling away from him and turning the shower off, forcing him to leave it. He helped you dry off, towel rubbing over your limbs, over the curve of your shoulders and down and you likewise did the same. It was comfortable, you’d never have thought something so vulnerable could be so simply comfortable. But it was...and maybe that was simply because it was Bucky and you and no one else. 


End file.
